As one type of a semiconductor memory device, a resistance-change type memory, for example, a Resistive Random Access Memory (ReRAM) is known. A memory cell of the ReRAM includes a variable resistance layer of which a resistance is changed by an application of a voltage. High integration and low cost are expected by stacking the memory cells of the ReRAM to form a three-dimensional structure.